


Lust

by Lirisa



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Femdom, Light BDSM, Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirisa/pseuds/Lirisa





	Lust

What is it you crave?

Is it a soft whimpering voice calling out your name?

A gentle touch against your steel?

Imagine those cries if you must.

You’ll be the only one whimpering tonight.

And, nothing about my touch will be gentle.

Your body, your soft body.belongs to me

So sit here,

Be a good boy

And you’ll learn to love it, my dear Edward.


End file.
